See Me
by Originally Unscripted
Summary: I just want your feverish touches and the caress of your love. I know its selfish of me, but I want your heart and your body. I want both. So I'm just waiting till you see me... ONESHOT
**Rating: M**

 **Pairings:** _YuiAzu, Mitsu, Mugi/Sawako_

 **A/N:** Hey guys what's up?! It's been about two whole years since I was last writing. I honestly can't believe this much time has passed. Life has been pretty crazy with depression and my anxiety along with focusing on graduating high school early. I've currently got an interview so hopefully I will be working and will end up becoming more productive. I'm going to try to get back on a writing schedule like I used to have and I'm hoping to finish a lot of the stories I have started on here. Well I think that's about all I've got to say, I mean it has been two years since I've written so please be a little lenient with me if things seem rusty. Other than that please enjoy and let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own K-ON! or any of the characters. All rights go to its original owner._

* * *

"Ah, Ritsu! I..mm I can't..!" a soft mewl left Mio's lightly parted and dusted pink lips.

A smirk ran across the sandy brown haired girls face. Coating her lover in sloppy kisses, Ritsu predatorily nips at the inner thighs of Houkago Tea Time's bassist. Lightly tracing her fingers down Mio's abdomen, Ritsu bobbed her head down once again letting her tongue flick across her lover's sensitive bud. Her heated tongue continuing her hungry strikes she slowly slid her index finger inside. Fingers ran through Ritsu's shaggy hair, gripping the small strands that were woven between the raven haired beauties hands.

"Ritsu…! Kiss me!" gasped Mio.

Quickly leaning up, a wolfish grin coated the drummers face as she leaned forward trapping Mio in a passionate kiss. Taking the opportunity to see her lovers ecstatic pleasure filled face, Ritsu slowly slips her middle finger inside. Feeling the warmth and tightness around her fingers she gulped. Lust pulsating through her body, each pump of her heart sent more and more adrenaline to course through her veins.

"I'm... so helplessly in love.. with you…" Ritsu panted as she suckled on Mio's neck. Hungry nips and slick hands were secrets only the two lovers shared.

Mio wrapped her arms around Ritsu's neck slowly bringing her into a dominate lip lock. Both determined to overpower one another. Lightly biting at the drummer's lower lip Mio's tongue brushed against Ritsu's aggressively. Slightly caught off guard Ritsu let out a small grunt as she tightly wrapped her hands around the raven haired beauties thighs.

Smoldering golden irises stared lustfully into Mio's euphoric grey eyes. Exchanging vows of the innate carnal desire both participants shared. A playful smirk shined on the drummer's lips and she slowly bent down lightly licking the bottom lip of her lover. Her hand quickly coming back up hungrily running over the bassist's flat stomach stopping to knead on her breasts. Lewdly flicking Mio's left nipple while moving down to suckle on the other. Small gasps and heavy pants echoed across the walls bouncing off one another creating a sensual atmosphere.

"I'm..ah! close..Ritsu…!" Mio wheezed.

Her long slender fingers raking up the wolfish girls back. Leaving trails up her spine marking the sandy brown haired idiot hers. She took pride in the marks she and her lover left on one another. It was a sense of euphoria when seeing the markings, letting others know that they shared a bond no one else could have with them.

Ritsu forcefully gripped Mio's wrists, bringing them above her head. Her insatiable longing for the bassist was near boiling over. Scalding kisses were left leading a trail down the pale feverish skin. Her rugged hand traced intricate patterns on Mio's thighs, inching further into dampness. Mio closed her eyes tightly as Ritsu rubbed her clit, drawing circles playfully to drive her insane. The lack of pressure the drummer was giving left Mio hungry. Thrusting into the air Mio whined, wishing to feel the real pleasure her lover was previously giving her.

"mou..! No more teasing!..I want you…Ritsu..please.." The autumn moonlight illuminated the raven haired beauty.

Taking in the sigh before her, Ritsu couldn't help but hold her breath. Panting heavily, Mio's large breasts rose and fell with every breath. Sweat droplets cascaded down her long slender form. Arms trapped above her head by the golden eyed girl Mio let a small smile grace her face as she watched her lover stare at her so intently. Greedily Ritsu licked at the corner of her mouth. Her body aggressively ready to take what was truly hers. Letting go of Mio's wrists, the bassist took the chance to weave her fingers through the sandy brown locks she loved so much. Dipping her head down Ritsu let herself be led by her eager girlfriend. Teasingly, Ritsu darts out her tongue, quickly flicking Mio's clit. Slowly lapping at her outer lips Ritsu enclosed her mouth around the clit. Slowly slipping in two fingers she felt an unmeasurable heat fill her body. Entranced in pleasing her lover, Ritsu hungrily swiped her tongue left and right taking her time when slowly licking up and down.

"ah! Oh..god!" Mio dug her fingernails into the bed of Ritsu's shoulders.

Tightly closing her eyes she felt a knot form in the base of her stomach. Like a ball of fire, the flames reached to all parts of her body. Reaching down Mio pushed her lovers face deeper between her thighs. Fingers thrusting in and out and loud moans resonated together. Ritsu worked fast as she quickened her pace. Feelings Mio's hands on her head she knew she must've been close. Letting out a small grunt Ritsu couldn't help but feel provoked when hearing the small gasps and moans Mio was making. It was all quite unfair really.

"Ritsu! Mm..I..ah! I'm cumming…!" grabbing a fistful of hair, Mio clenched her eyes shut as she felt a burst of electricity course through her body.

Hands trembled lightly as she gripped the white linen sheets. Her pale thighs tightening in waves around Ritsu's shoulders and head. In an animalistic way, Ritsu continued her fast paced thrusts and unrelenting strokes. Feeling her lovers hands recede away from her head she slowly looked up. The blissful smile that graced Mio's face was enough for her. Nothing else seemed to be in sight other than the panting raven haired beauty before her.

Swooping up Ritsu playfully licked the side of her mouth "delicious..." her heated golden irises stared intently to the grey eyes that were looking back just as hungrily. Blushing, Mio pulled Ritsu closer trapping the two of them in a passionate lip lock.

"I love you so much Mio. More than I think is healthy if I'm being quite honest aha…but I can't help it…it's like when it comes to you I can't get enough. It's like I'm constantly craving more and it drives me insane. God, I just never knew I would become this hopelessly in love with you." Amber orbs burned brightly, staring intently on the girl below her. Her playful wolfish grin present, letting her slightly long and sharp canines out.

Lightly brushing away the slick bangs from Ritsu's face Mio caressed her cheek. Trying to steady her breathing she quickly leans up for a short kiss. "I too am hopelessly in love with you. You are hardheaded and always want your way but…when I feel your hand intertwined with mine or feel your gentle caress and your heated kisses… do you really think I would be able to resist falling in love with you..?"

Shrugging, Ritsu flopped beside Mio protectively wrapping her arm around the bassist's waist, pulling her closer. Content with the lack of space between the two Ritsu closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of her surroundings. The blend of vanilla along with the small scent of lavender filled her senses. playfully leaning closer Ritsu darted out her tongue, letting it teasingly run down Mio's neck. A soft mewl escaped Mio's mouth, sharply turning around Mio pouted cutely before pulling Ritsu into a rough sensual kiss. Tongues intertwined, as hands ran down each other's body. Eagerly Ritsu slipped her hands under the thin sheet that covered the two's forms Ritsu gripped Mio's thigh and pulled in towards herself. Laying it atop her own thigh. Slowing the kiss down, Ritsu pulled away, glancing at the clock that rested on the nightstand to her left she quickly shot up.

"Mio! Guess what?!" excitedly, Ritsu sat on the bed jittery as if she were a puppy ready to play fetch.

"mm what got you so full of energy just now?" leaning on her arms the calm and collected bassist sat up slowly letting the sheets that previous kept her covered fall to her waist to where she now mirrored the sporadic drummer.

"Happy Birthday Mio! Look at the clock!" grinning brightly Ritsu held her wolfish grin and sat there full of unleashed excitement.

Doing as she was instructed to she read the light blue digital alarm clock, and sure enough it read, 12:17 a.m. today was January 15th or better known as Mio's birthday. Smiling, the bassist fell onto the bed. Confused Ritsu leaned over only to be quickly grabbed and pulled into a surprise kiss.

"Can't believe I'm actually 22..mm and who would've known I would've gotten a cute girlfriend to be here with me for another birthday. I love you Ritsu.." blushing, Ritsu turned away and scratched the back of her head nervously.

Mio took the chance to glance over her lover's body. Such a slender build, yet it was so toned in just the right places. Her light taut stomach glistened under the bright moon that the two shared. Noticing the way her amber colored hair would sway lightly when she moved or how her sheepish grin always seemed to get her out of trouble. She couldn't help but feel her heart flutter with the thought of Ritsu being completely hers.

"Alright! Get dressed! It may be late but I'm taking you out to eat!" Ritsu exclaimed as she bounced off the mattress, waltzing across their room acting almost as if she didn't know she was naked.

Chuckling Mio slowly got up from the bed and made her way towards the closet, "you're pretty sporadic you know that right? Who goes out to eat at 12 in the morning?" Mio playfully asked.

"Ah well a lot of people go out to eat at night! It's just usually not food they devour." smirking, Ritsu glanced over to her blushing girlfriend. It was nights like these that the energetic drummer loved. The playful energy and the love in the atmosphere.

"..You sound like a lecherous old man.."

"Ohoho, do I really Mio-chan?"

"yes. now put on some clothes or else we can't go out to eat!"

"hai hai I will I will"

* * *

 **A/N:** okay now I know that could've been better but I'm just trying to get back into the habit of writing. I plan on building this a lot more so this was just a sexy little intro to what I know I will end up making it. But, well, if you enjoyed it please let me know! until next time guys!


End file.
